What a pair
by Terror Twins Little Devil
Summary: Like the movies just different, Sam has an adopted sister named Alicia (who gets adopted after the first movie). She finds herself helping the autobots with her adoptive older Sam (who is older by 2 years)but Also finds herself growing close to the Terror Twins, something she didn't want to happen.
1. Schools over

**Hi this is my first story so it might not be very good**

*thoughts*

::comm link::

_past_**  
><strong>

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>PAST<strong>

A young girl, around 12 years old, her small fragile body sitting cross-legged on the floor . Her golden-brown hair swishing around her face, her violet eyes counting each strand that falls before her eyes. She was wearing a sky blue singlet and a pair of shorts with purple high tops.

The walls in her room were green with Woden flooring, as she sat there in her thoughts, until a knock on the door brought her back to reality. The young 12 year old girl stared at her door "come in" her sweet, harmonic, voice mumbled. The door opened to reveal a lady in her late 30's "Alicia, honey you need to come eat dinner now" her mother said sweetly "yes mom" Alicia replied

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later (after Sam met the autobots)<strong>

An 15 year old Alicia, sat on bed her in the adoption centre waiting to get adopted, but who wants to adopt a year old and plus all I did all day was sit in my bed and look at photos of me when I was primary school or photos of me and my friends. As I sat on my bed i heard Mrs Colsen talking to a family "and here is one of our only 15 year old girls, Alicia" Mrs Colsen said with that stupid fake smile of hers, I just rolled my eyes.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I looked at the Alicia, you could tell she had a ruff life, I looked up at mum when she said "oh she's gorgeous, what is such a beautiful girl like her doing here"I looked back at Alicia "her parents said when she was 12 something happened and she fainted and had to go to hospital, when she woke up her eyes were glowing a bright violet colour and her parents got so scared they left her at the hospital and moved somewhere else" Mrs Colsen said "why don't we adopt her then" I asked "it would be nice to have a little sister

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

**Alicia's** **P.O.V**

I am now 17, hanging out with my brother Sam, his girlfriend and my best friend Mikaela and his mate Miles (who I don't like) Also I have a "hot" jock flirting with me *cough* Trent *cough* i mean who really likes him he's a jerk, I still can't believe Mikaela went out with him after I told her she should say no. I'm best friends with Mikaela and I'm not trying to be rude but she's pretty stupid to say yes to go out with Trent, now I think she's going crazy since she's going out with my brother.

So today Sam is driving me home from school In his car, yay I'm probably not going to survive so wish me luck

I'm sitting in my final class. Math... i ain't very good at maths but that's because I don't like maths. In class right now we are learning about algebra, BORING..., Sam is probably trying to get an A in his class, while I get A's easily in most classes, NOT maths. Class is almost over and Mr Rous was just finishing his speech on how to do algebra, half way through his speech the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom not even waiting for Mr Rous to dismiss class.

When I arrived at Sam's last class, I saw him about to walk out the door, when he stepped out the door before he could get any further I jumped on his back and covered his eyes "guess who" I said with my best American accent, oh I didn't tell you but I'm not American I'm Australian, "hmm i don't know, is it Alicia" Sam guessed "bitch you weren't meant to guess who I am" I grumbled.

As we walked through the hall Sam asked me "what did mum and dad say to you about swearing"I looked at Sam "um, not to" I said back sheepishly as we continued walking Trent all of a sudden appeared in front of me, so instead of walking straight into him I slipped under his legs so he couldn't grab me, when I stood up and started to walk again i turned back to look at him with my bright glowing violet eyes, yes my eyes are violet and they glow, it sometimes creeps people out but that's only when they start to change colours, other people just say that there contacts and give me a compliment about my "contacts".

Finally, Sam and I walked out of the schools front doors and straight to his 2007

Camaro, he opened the car door for me first once I'm in he runs around to the drivers side and hops in, we then start to drive off "so how was your last day of school" he asked, I must have left out that it was the last day of school opps my bad, "it was fine, I think I improved my tan today" I replied, mumbling the last part while checking myself out, I was in a blue tank top the has "need for speed, bitches" written on it in black a pair of faded shorts a tad longer than daisy dukes and my favourite purple high tops, my butt long golden-brown hair in a fishtail down my back.

Sam just stared at me, he must have heard what I said because he started snickering, I glared at him before saying "how was your day" he glanced at me through the corner of his eye then looked back at the road " it was great, but I wish the year didn't go so fast I have to start packing for collage" he replied, an awkward silence filled the car as I stared at Sam, Sam looked at me and said "why don't we go see some of my friends" I started laughing "do you have any friends other than Miles before you say it Mikaela doesn't count" I asked whipping a tear from my face "ha ha ha, that's so funny" Sam resorted sarcastically "and yes I do have friends other than Miles" Sam stated, that just made me laugh even harder.

We arrived at a cliff, far away from civilisation "okay, promise me you won't freak when you meet my friends" Sam asked quickly as if he were panicking "cross my heart, hope to die, poke a needle in my eye if I freak out" I stated calming Sam down a bit, then Sam started to rant *great* I thought, note all sarcasm,when Sam rants he starts to pace and it can get so annoying "they should be here by now, the said the wanted to meet my adopted sister I'm always talking about..." I start to blush when he said that he always talks about me, I looked away and tuned him out when I heard the rumble of car engines.

They all pulled up in front of Sam and I and that's when Sam finally stops ranting "great your all here" he stated.

**Sam's P.O.V**

When the autobots arrived, their holoforms stepped out of their alt modes, I looked over at my adopted sister and could instantly tell she was scared, she was always scared of strangers and no one knew why, another thing about Alicia was that it was hard to win her trust and friendship but once you got past that and she trusted you, you would see why my family loved her. She was fun, energetic,weird, strange, adventurous, friendly and just plain amazing, when you know her as well as I do you start to be a bit overprotective of her.

All the autobots just stared at her intensely "Alicia, these are my friends" I said nodding towards the autobots "guys, this is my adopted sister, Alicia" all the autobots just stood there before Optimus walked towards her, Alicia started walking backwards before hitting bumblebee's holoform, when her back hit his chest, Alicia screamed and kicked bee in the gut and made him go flying backwards "sorry" Alicia said quickly, just then Optimus put his hand on her shoulder, it must of scared her because she backhanded him and ran.

When Alicia got to the side of the cliff, she looked down tether back up to see everybody walking towards her, she took a step back and fell off the side of the cliff, I screamed and ran towards the edge to see if she was really hurt only to see her hanging on a branch screaming at the top of her lungs.

**Alicia's P.O.V**

I was hanging onto a branch for my life, I looked up to see Sam staring down at me trying to reach me, just at that moment I slipped and started falling again, I tried screaming but nothing came out, all I could here was Sam yelling my name, I closed my eyes waiting to die because I knew I wouldn't survive this fall...

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if it's bad it's only my first story if anything is wrong tell me <strong>

**no flames, flames are for roasting marshmallows!**

**TerrorTwinsForLife out**


	2. Chapter 2 finding out

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a bit Iv been busy with tests and that shit so here's chapter 2

I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS

Chapter 2 Finding out

**Alicia's P.O.V**

I waited for the impact of my landing, it finally came, I opened my eyes to see Sam and his friends looking down the cliffs edge at me, Sam looked like he was about to cry *baby* I thought and gave a small smile before darkness took over.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I stared down at Alicia, a single tear decided to roll down my cheek, I looked around and found a path leading to bottom of the cliff, I ran as fast as I could down the path so I could get to my adopted sister

I knew she knew she was going to probably die, the look on her face said it all. When I reached her, she looked pretty bad, I gave a tiny smile when I saw she was still alive. Suddenly I got pushed back by ratchet as he started to look her over

**Alicia's P.O.V**

As I woke up everything came back to me, seeing Sam's friends and falling of the cliff, the only reason I know I'm waking up is because I could feel the pain and whatever I'm laying on is uncomfortable.

I tried opening my eyes, when I couldn't seem to open them I let out a loud moan, a minute or so later they finally opened all I saw was a giant blue pair of eyes, suddenly this voice said _**-they are optics not eyes my child-**_ I must have made a confused face, because the really freaky robot man gave me a confused look back, _*who are you*_ I asked the really creepy voice******-**_**I, young one, am Primus-**_ just as I was about to answer 'Primus', when the really freaky robot man asked "are you okay" I just stared up at the creepy robot "I'm physically fine, but i think I might be going insane for 2 reasons, 1) a creepy voice named Primus is mentally talking to me and 2) I'm talking to a giant robot" I answered, realisation finally hit me, I looked up at the giant robot, that Primus says is named Ratchet, and mumbled "fuckin hell, I think I'm gonna walk far away now"

He must of heard me because he gave me a 'oh no you don't' look and went to pick me up, but before he could I stated with as much courage as I could " if you dare touch me, I'll scream at the top of my lungs" once I finished that sentence he grabbed me in his han... errr servo-thingy " bad idea" I started to scream, outside the room I was in, I could here the yells of humans and more giant robot-things that I can't remember what Primus said the were called.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I heard the screams of my sister coming from Ratchets med bay that made me remember what happened a couple days ago

**FLASHBACK**

Alicia was going through some of my clothes when she all of a sudden started to cry, I ran up to her and asked what was wrong and this was her reply "I was going through your stuff, when I found this piece of glowing blue metal, I touched it and it disappeared into my body" I looked at her in utter shock.

**PRESENT**

I came back to reality when my sisters screams got louder. I looked around the red room in search of 'bee, when I did spot him I yelled as loud as I could "'bee I need you to take me to Alicia, NOW" 'bee looked at me before coming and scooping me into his servos and walking towards med bay.

"can you go fas-ahhhhh" before I could finish the sentence 'bee had started running. When we reached the doors, they automatically opened for us, when we stepped inside the med bay i saw that Ratchet was holding Alicia in his servo "put her down and she'll stop screaming and 'bee could you please put me down" 'bee and Ratchet both did as I asked and put me and Alicia down.

**Alicia P.O.V**

I opened my eyes when I felt my feet touch the ground, I stood there staring at the ground before lifting my eyes to see Sam standing in front of me, our eyes locked for a few seconds before I ran and jumped on Sam my arms wrapping around his neck "why didn't you fucking tell me you were friends with giant alien robots, Sam" I mumbled he just stared at me before answering " I didn't know how you would take it, you usually freak" I gave him 'the look' "why would you think that, fuck head" I answered dryly.

**Autobots P.O.V**

Unknown to the teens, there was the big group of autobots staring at them from a distance,

"She has allspark energy flowing through her body and what she said to me surprised me"

Ratchet said "And what did the youngling say to you" Optimus Prime asked Calmly "She said she heard a voice in her head named Primus" all the autobots stared at Ratchet in shock


End file.
